Game Kris
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Changmin menemukan sebuah permainan baru bersama hoobaenya yang dinamakannya "lets make duizzang mendesah memanggil namaku dengan wajah coolnya(?)"/ crack copel/ MinKris/ don't like don't read/


a/n: hanya sebuah ide gila-gila gegara demam tinggi dan leat potongan pict-pict MinKris di beranda fb Mizu. Gak yakin dengan copel ini yang terlalu menggila bahkan saeng Mizu bilang ini copel gila bin sarap hahaha tapi mau gimana lagi Mizu benar-benar penasaran ampe kebawa mimpi. So bagi yang suka tolong tinggalkan page ini karena Mizu gak nerima flame dalam bentuk apa pun terlebih untuk copel yang dengan mengatakan gak cocok, inilah itulah dan bla-bla lainnya. This is just a fict dear so all can be happen, right^^

GameKris

Cast:

EvilDragon aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Frienship

Rated: T-semi M

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

_Dorm_ EXO tampak sepi malam ini beberapa member memberi yang biasanya ribut di ruangan tengah bahkan tak terlihat batang hidungnya membuat sang _Duizzang_ EXO-M itu menatap heran. Tentu saja sejak kedatangan mereka kemarin sore ke Korea sepertinya anak-anak kesayangannya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu luang yang diberikan manager _hyung_ untuk bersenang-senang dengan pasangan masing-masing bahkan melupakan sosok leader tersebut yang ditinggal seorang diri di _dorm_.

Kris mendecak kesal melihat ruangan kosong saat ia baru saja turun karena ketiduran sejak sore tak menemukan siapa pun bahkan tak ada pemberitahuan di handphonenya ia bahkan juga kehilangan sosok panda kesayangannya yang biasanya tak pernah menjauh darinya sekarang juga ikut menghilang.

Kris terlihat khawatir kalau-kalau saja Tao keluar seorang diri walau _namja_ panda itu pandai wushu bukan berarti aman untuknya keluar seorang diri terlebih dengan sifat polosnya yang hampir membuat sang _appa_ EXO-M kelabakan setiap kali Tao merengek keluar seorang diri.

Memutuskan mencari tahu keadaan panda kesayangannya, Kris mencoba menghubungi nomor Tao. Cukup lama sampai terdengar seseorang menjawan panggilannya.

"_Gege_!"

Nada riang yang terdengar dari sana membuat Kris mengernyit heran. Sedang dimana _baby panda_nya dan dengan siapa.

"Tao, sedang dimana _baby_?"

"Uhm, Tao bersama Jae_mommy ge_. Belanja, hihihi rasanya menyenangkan."

_Jaemommy?_ Siapa maksud _baby panda_nya.

"Kami sekarang ada di _mall, ge_. _Mian_ tadi Tao langsung pergi tanpa pamit habis _gege_ tidur telalu nyenyak. _Dorm_ sudah sepi karena Luhan _hyung_, Lay _hyung_, ChenMin _hyung_, juga ikut pergi bersama member EXO-K, Tao bosan."

Kris yakin sekarang Tao sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Gege_ tidak usah khawatir, Tao juga bersama Yun_Daddy_ juga kok."

Baik sepertinya Kris sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tao. Yunjae siapa lagi pasangan paling fenomenal itu. Berarti keduanya bersama Tao saat ini dan membawa baby pandanya tanpa izin.

"Tao bisa berikan _handphone_nya pada Yunho _hyung_?"

"Ne, Kris. _Mian _membawa Tao tanpa memberitahumu. Kami bertemu Tao yang sendirian di belakang gedung SM jadi memutuskan mengajaknya kebetulan Jae ingin berbelanja."

"Ne _hyung_, mian sudah merepotkanmu tolong jaga Tao."

Kris memutuskan sambungan _handphone_nya saat ia sudah mengetahui dengan pasti kemana sang _magnae _pergi, merasa haus _namja_ keturunan Kanada-China itu membuka kulkas mencari pelepas dahaganya. Di sana di pintu kulkas ia menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan pesan untuknya.

"Dear Duizzang tersayang, kami pergi bersama member EXO-K ke Lotte world. Karena Tao tak mau ikut, kami meninggalkannya bersamamu. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyerangnya _arra._ Mian tak memberitahumu langsung kami tahu kau sedang lelah. Salam manis _member_mu tercinta."

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya hari ini ia akan sendirian saja. Yah tak ada salahnya juga menikmati kedamaian yang jarang-jarang didapatkanya apa lagi mengingat bagaimana ributnya kelima membernya.

Detik demi detik berlalu sepertinya Kris mulai bosan terbukti _namja_ tinggi pentolan EXO itu yang hanya membalikkan _channel _tv dengan malasnya. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari _dorm_ siapa tahu ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

Saat melewati lorong _dorm_ Kris bertemu salah satu _sunbae_nya yang memiliki predikat tiang listrik sama sepertinya di SM siapa lagi kalau bukan magnae DB5K Shim Changmin. Sepertinya sunbaenya it terlihat kesal melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti ditinggal ibunya ke pasar.

"Malam _Hyung_," sapa Kris sopan ia masih tahu posisinya sebagai hoobae yang baik. Lagi pula jarang-jarang ia bisa bertemu dengan anggota DB5K apa lagi sejak mereka memutuskan _comeback_ yang kecuali di konser terakhir kemarin yang membuatnya sedikit kagum pada kedua sunbaenya yang masih bisa bertahan dengan gagahnya dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Eh, Kris. Ah, malam. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian?"

"Tidak ada hanya mencari angin segar saja _hyung_. Kau sendiri?"

"Argghh kau tahu Kris, aku sedang kesal masa _umma_ meninggalkanku sendiri di _dorm_ untuk kencan dengan _appa_ dan teganya lagi ia lupa membuatkan makanan untukku," ujar Changmin tanpa segan menunjukkan wajah kekanakannya membuat orang yang mungkin tak mengenal mereka mengira Kris-lah yang lebih tua mengingat _namja_ pirang itu lebih suka memasang wajah _cool_ khas EXO-M.

Sepertinya Kris tahu pasti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sepertinya YunJae _hyung_ melupakan anak kesayangan mereka dan malah membawa Tao pergi bersama. Memberi tahu Changmin yang sebenarnya malah akan membuat _namja_ tinggi itu semakin kesal nantinya—dan mungkin membuat Changmin berniat mengerjai pasangan tersebut—dan Kris memutuskan untuk tak menyinggungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani _hyung_? Aku juga belum makan, rasanya tak masalah kalau kita mencari makan bersama?" tawar Kris akhirnya anggap saja balasan karena orang tua Changmin di SM itu sudah menemani _baby panda_nya.

"Ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau pesan saja. Aku mendadak malas keluar."

Kris mengiyakan saja ajakan Changmin dan mengikuti _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya masuk ke _dorm_ milik DB5K. Melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang mungkin akan merubah hidupnya dan juga perasaannya pada sosok _evil magnae_ dari DB5K ini.

Keduanya sudah duduk di ruang tengah miilik _dorm_ DB5K saat ini dengan beberapa makanan cepat saji di sekeliling keduanya. Kris menggeleng pelan melihat nafsu makan seorang Shim Changmin yang baru kali ini ia lihat langsung walau selama ini rumor _food monster_ itu sudah lama diketahuinya.

"Nafsu makanmu hebat _hyung_," ujar Kris pelan, ia mengambil sepotong _pizza _dari tempatnya mengunyahnya pelan saat Changmin hanya mengangguk dengan mulut penuh.

Televisi dihadapan keduanya menyala menampilkan tayangan yang cukup membuat gelak tawa namun tak sedikit pun merubah raut wajah sang _duizzang _membuat Changmin heran apa selama ini Kris tak pernah tertawa bebas apa sesulit itu menanggalkan _image_ sang _leader_ bukankah saat ini tak ada siapa pun hanya ada dirinya tanpa _fans_ mereka.

Lama Changmin memperhatikan wajah Kris yang masih tengah menonto televisi. Wajah pemuda itu tegas khas seorang _namja_. Hidung mancung, bibir merah bahkan kulitnya putih bersih tanpa noda. Dengan raut wajah penuh rasa tanggung jawab dan wibawa. Pasti banyak _yeoja_ atau mungkin _namja_ yang menyukainya.

Tanpa sadar Changmin menarik kepala Kris mendekatinya, mengacuhkan raut heran sang _namja_ padanya. Menabrakan bibirnya pada belahan yang sama milik Kris. Menyesapnya pelan.

_Duagh_

"A—apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Kris horor mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Changmin, ia tak menyangka Changmin akan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun keduanya sama-sama _namja_ dan ia sangat tak menyukai hal seperti ini. Terlebih melakukannya dengan Changmin.

Changmin yang ditatap heran _sunbae_nya hanya menjilat bibirnya pelan membuat Kris meneguk ludahnya khawatir. Sepertinya Kris lupa menampilkan nama _evil magnae_ pada nama seorang Shim Changmin.

"Lembut, apa kau sering berciuman Kris?" tanya Changmin santai. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kris membiarkan jarak diantara keduanya mengikis perlahan. Menatap langsung pada manik gelap milik Kris.

"Jangan main-main _hyung_," ujar Kris datar tak sedikit pun ia membiarkan Changmin mengambil alih kendali dengan menampilkan kekhawatirannya. Fisik keduanya yang hampir sama membuat Kris yakin ia tak mungkin bisa kalah dengan seorang _sunbae _yang bahkan masih sering bertingkah kekanakan.

Namun pemikiran Kris terbantahkan saat Changmin dengan sengaja mendesak _namja_ _brunett _itu ke lantai membuat Kris menatap horor Changmin yang kini di atas tubuhnya.

"Wu Yi Fan, leader EXO-M yang terkenal _cool_ dan selalu menjaga imagenya di depan member dan juga fansnya. Aku penasaran apa wajah yang selalu di puja yeoja ini," Changmin mengelus pelan pipi Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kris, "akan seperti apa jikalau meneriakan namaku dengan milikku di tubuhnya, hmn?" Changmin sengaja menjilat pelan telinga Kris. Di dalam hati ia menyeringai melihat Kris tetap memasang wajah tenangnya seakan tak peduli posisinya yang sedang di ujung tanduk.

Sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik dari pada permainan anipang yang akhir-akhir ini dimainkannya. Permainan yang diberinya nama "_lets make duizzang_ mendesah memanggil namaku dengam wajah _cool_nya(?).

Sepertinya sembilan tahun hidup bersama pasangan _yadong _di dalam _dorm_ tanpa pasangan membuat hormon Changmin sedikit terkontaminasi. Salahkan pasangan Yunjae itu yang tak pernah bisa tidak bermesraan tanpa melihat tempat dan waktu yang membuat Changmin kadang berteriak frustasi namun berhasil di bujuk hanya dengan makanan milik sang _umma._ Dan hal itu masih terus berlanjut walau mereka dipisahkan law suit, che siapa bilang mereka tak bertemu. _Appa_nya yang mesum itu mana tahan bila tidak menyentuh sang _umma _sehari saja. Dan akhirnya jadilah otak Changmin sebagai hasilnya.

Dan sekarang ada seorang mangsa(?) empuk tentu saja tak akan di tolak oleh seorang _Lord Voldemin_ bukan, ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hey sejak kapan Changmin bisa menduakan kekasih abadinya—_food_. Ini hanya permainan. Itulah yang terpatri di benak seorang Shim Changmin. Sebuah pemikiran yang pastinya akan berubah di akhir nanti.

"_Ne, Lets Play_ Kris-ssi. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, kalau aku menang kau harus menuruti semua perintahku sejak hari ini sampai selamanya. Kalau aku yang kalah aku akan menuruti perintahmu apa pun selama sebulan. Bagaimana?"

Dalam hati Kris merutuk bagaimana mungkin itu bisa di sebut adil. Kalah selamanya kalau menang ia hanya bisa mendapatkan Changmin sebulan? Benar-benar _evil sunbae_nya satu ini. Namun sepertinya Kris tahu pasti kalau Changmin sudah memperkirakan ia tak bisa menolak saat ini bahkan memberikan perlawanan kalau tubuhnya sudah di kunci Changmin dengan kuat. Bahkan tangan sunbaenya itu mulai bergerak dan Kris tahu waktunya tak banyak.

"Nah bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu? Aku tahu seorang leader EXO-M bukanlah orang bodoh dalam mengambil keputusan bukan?" tanya Changmin santai sepertinya ia benar-benar bosan sampai menggunakan Kris untuk bermain dengannya. Dan sekarang Kris baru menyesali tindakan bodohnya—menawarkan makan bersama— yang sudah mengumpankan diri pada sang _evil._

"A—aku," Kris meneguk ludahnya susah. Che, haruskah ia berakhir di tangan sang _magnae _DB5K dengan menjadi _uke food monster_. Tidak mungkin, bagaimana pun seorang Wu Yi Fan adalah _seme _sejati bila ia memang akan menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya ia tak mungkin menggunakan kekerasan dengan _sunbae_nya bisa-bisa membuat kedua kubu bersitegang. Hanya ada satu cara dan semoga itu tak membuat Kris menyesali keputusannya.

"Baik aku setuju."

Mengikuti permaian seorang _Lord Voldemin_ itulah yang akhirnya dipilih oleh seorang _Duizzang_ EXO-M. Yang malah membuat seringai di wajah Changmin makin terkembang.

'_Gotcha!_ Kau terjebak, Kris.'

"Namun dengan satu syarat."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Kris.

"_No Sex just foreplay_. Kau mengerti kan, _Hyung_."

Di dalam hati Changmin kembali ber_smirk_ ria karena tak menyangka hanya itu yang minta Kris seharusnya _namja_ _brunette _itu lebih memikirkan serangan yang lebih bukan tepukan pelan. Menghancurkan _evil_ dengan tangan kosong tentu saja percuma.

"Baik, itu sudah cukup," ujar Changmin sembari tersenyum manis yang malah membuat Kris merinding, 'namun kupastikan kau yang akan memintaku memasuki tubuhmu,' tambah Changmin di dalam hati.

"Untuk apa itu _hyung_?" tanya Kris saat Changmin menautkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Mengaitkannya dengan sebuah tali dan mengikatkannya pada kaki meja.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak akan mengganggu permainanku, Kris."

Permainan apa? Teriak Kris dalam hati. Sepertinya ia mulai menyesal mengiyakan semua peraturan yang diterapkan Changmin yang pastinya berat sebelah. Namun memikirkan bila ia memenangkannya dan bisa membalas dendamnya pada sang _sunbae _selama sebulan dan itu sudah cukup. Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu memenangkan semua ini, jangan sampai food monster itu menang. Cukup menahan semua serangan Changmin kan? Itu adalah hal yang mudah, lagi pula siapa juga yang akan tergoda dari sentuhan jari panjang itu. _Impossible._

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kris. Tapi ini akan menarik bukan?" Changmin melempar jaket yang dari tadi mengganggunya jauh sesaat ia mengikat Kris. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sang _namja_. Ia tahu ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama Kris itulah mengapa Changmin tak perlu buru-buru lagi pula tak akan ada seorang pun mengganggu mereka saat ini.

_Cup _

Changmin mengecup pelan rahang Kris, "tenang saja aku tak akan membuat jejak apa pun."

Jujur Kris merinding mendengar intonasi rendah—dengan sedikit desahan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Changmin, ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas yang berhembus ke wajahnya. Sedekat ini kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau Changmin itu—tampan.

Changmin mengecup pelan setiap inci kulit putih milik Kris. Dari wajah hingga dada _namja_ itu, seperti janjinya tadi ia tak meninggalkan jejak satu pun memberikan setiap impuls dan rangsangan. Berhenti pada satu titik menjilat pelan benda kecil menonjol berwarna kemerahan milik Kris dan menghisapnya kuat, Changmin menyeringai saat melihat Kris yang mendongak ke atas dengan bibir yang terkunci rapat. Hey, semua baru di mulai tak akan seru kalau kau kalah secepat ini, _little dragon._

Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar menemukan permainan yang lebih menyenangkan saat ini di tengah kebosanannya di tinggal oleh sang _ummppa._ Dan sepertinya tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyangka kalau _magnae _DB5K itu senang mempermainkan _hoobae_nya—yang mungkin hanya berlaku saat ini atau mungkin hanya untuk sang _duizzang_ EXO itu.

Sungguh Kris mengutuk mengapa jari-jari panjang yang kini bergelirya bebas ditubuhhnya bisa terasa sangat aneh. Memberikan sentuhan aneh saat bergerak liar di punggungnya. Membuat sebuah rangsangan aneh terus bergerak liar di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan Kris tak yakin berapa lama ia bisa menahan desahan untuk tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

Darah segar tampak mengalir kecil dari sudut bibir Kris. Terlalu kencang menggigit bibirnya sendiri hanya sekedar untuk tidak memberikan Changmin sebuah tanda kemenangan.

Namun Changmin yang pura-pura tak tak menyadari keadaan Kris, ia hanya tertawa di dalam hati. Padahal di dalam hati Changmin sudah tertawa _evil _melihat wajah Kris yang memerah, menahan diri.

'Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Kris.'

Kris tak menyari saat dimana tangan milik Changmin yang sedari tadi bermain-main di perutnya kini beralih sedikit kebawah. Bahkan perlahan membuka kaitan celananya. Menurunkannya hingga setengahnya.

Udara dingin yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya membuat Kris membuka matanya, mendelik kesal pada Changmin yang hanya mensedekapkan tangannya sembari bersiul kecil melihat milik Kris.

"Wow, kau punya sesuatu yang cukup mengagumkan ne, Kris. Tapi sayangnya kau masih kalah," bisik Changmin di telinga Kris. Menjilatnya pelan menelusuri lekuk telinga Kris.

"Aghhhhh …" Desahan milik Kris runtuh juga saat Changmin meremas miliknya sembari masih menjilati telinganya dengan tangan lainnya yang bermain di _nipple_nya. Sungguh Kris ingin menendang _namja_ dihadapannya saat ini, kalau tidak mengingat ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan permainan Changmin. Dan sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bibirnya terus saja mengalunkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan.

Apakah senikmat ini permainan jari seorang Shim Changmin sampai Kris menggeliat gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Membuat sprei yang terpasang rapi kini berantakan tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kris.

Baju _namja_ itu berantakan dengan kancing yang sudah terlepas paksa dengan celana yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Changmin menurunkan kepalanya turun. Sepertinya saa ini waktunya untuk memulai pertunjukkan utama. Menikmati hidangan yang sedari tadi membuat celananya tak nyaman.

Changmin mengecup pelan ujung kejantanan milik Kris sebelum meraupnya ke dalam mulutnya. Memasukkannya cepat dan menggerakkannya maju mundur dengan sesekali memberikan gigitan ringan. Changmin menyeringai saat merasakan kejantanan milik Kris berkedut liar di mulutnya, bahkan ia dapat merasakan urat-urat milik Kris yang membesar dan sepertinya _hoobae_nya itu akan segera klimaks. Namun bukan _Lord Evil Voldemin_ kalau ia membiarkan semua berjalan seperti apa adanya.

Changmin bermain-main dengan _twinsball_ milik Kris tanpa melepaskan permainannnya mulutnya. Membuat Kris semakin bergerak gelisah menghentakan tangannya yang terikat tak perduli kalau pergelangan tangannya akan terluka. Ingin rasanya ia menarik kepala Changmin untuk melakukan gerakan lebih cepat saat dirasakannya Changmin sengaja memelankan temponya saat Kris merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantannya.

"Ya, _hyung_ bisakah kau tidak bermain-main denganku?"

"_Wae_?" tanya Changmin ia melepaskan kulumannya yang mendatangkan decakan kesal Kris. Kejantannya terasa sakit karena tak bisa keluar. Kris menggesek-gesekkan pahanya sekedar membuat kejantannyanya keluar namun sepertinya tak berhasil dan hanya membuat decakan kesal keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Fuck!_ Kau brengsek _hyung_ … cepat selesaikan semua ini." Kris berujar kesal menahan sakit, wajahnya sudah berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Changmin hanya tertawa, "kau tahu Kris apa artinya kalau kau keluar duluan, kau kalah."

Kris terkesiap, menyadari kalau ia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap seorang Changmin. Karena sejak semula ia tak memiliki pilihan karena pada akhirnya Kris tetap akan jatuh pada Changmin.

"Kau menjebakku, Changmin _hyung_."

"Tidak, kau saja yang terlalu lengah," ujar Changmin mengelus pelan _nipple_ Kris dan menggigitnya kuat membuat Kris berteriak kencang.

"Kau terlalu menarik untuk diacuhkan Wu Yi Fan. Ayo bermain sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

Kris menatap horor pada Changmin yang menurunkan celananya. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Kau … kau tak mungkin melakukan itukan _hyung_. Lepaskan aku. Kau melanggar kesepakatan kita."

"Sssttt … tenanglah, ini akan semakin sakit kalau kau berontak Kris." Kris menggeram kesal saat ini, bagaimana tidak kalau ia merasa semakin bodoh karena bisa terperangkap di sini. Dan bahkan mungkin lubang miliknya terancam oleh sosok evil di tubuh magnae DB5K ini.

Changmin menahan kedua kaki Kris yang berontak menendangnya. Sepertinya hoobaenya itu ingin bermain kasar dengannya.

Menekuk dengan paksa kaki jenjang Kris, Changmin menyeringai melihat sesuatu yang tengah berkedut memerah di bawah sana. Membuatnya tak sabar untuk mencicipi lubang sempit itu. Apa lagi dengan kejantanan _namja_ itu yang tengah mengacung tinggi mengeluarkan cairan _pre cum._

"Jangan, _hyung_ … kumohon jangan lakukan itu," Kris tak memperdulikan lagi harga diri miliknya bahkan ia tak perduli kalau titik air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya. Ini bukan lagi permainan, namun sebuah pelecehan untukknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya," ujar Changmin pelan mengecup pelan kelopak mata _hoobae_nya itu.

Kejantanan Changmin sepertinya sudah bangun dengan sempurna. Bahkan Kris bersumpah kalau milik Changmin itu pasti akan membuat lubangnya robek dengan ukurannya.

Changmin mengacuhkan tatapan memelas Kris, ia menyentuhkan ujung kejantannya sejenak sebelum berniat memasukkannya.

"_Mian_ Kris."

_Jleb_

"Arrrgggggghhhhhhhh." Teriakan kesakitan Kris menggema di _dorm_ ini pilu. Ini baru separuh kejantanan Changmin yang masuk bagaimana kalau semuanya. Apa lagi Changmin memasukkannya tanpa melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sakitnya itu.

"Fuck! Jerk! Brengsek! Keluarkan, _Hyung_! Keluarkan! Kau menyakitiku."

Beribu sumpah serapah dari bibir Kris mengalun indah untuk Changmin.

"Kau bre—uhhmmppp."

Changmin terpaksa membungkam bibir Kris saat _namja_ keturunan Kanada-China itu memberikan panggilan sayang dalam bahasa inggris untuknya. Membuat telinganya sakit.

Menarik kaki Kris semakin dalam, Changmin menarik keluar kejantannya menyisakan ujungnya saja dan menghentakkannya dalam sekali sentak membuat kejantannya tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang Kris yang tak pernah tersentuh siapa pun.

Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela kejantanan Changmin sepertinya lubang milik Kris luka. Namun tak memperdulikan semua itu bahkan tanpa menunggu Kris menarik napas Changmin sudah memajumundurkan kejantannnya.

"Aghhh … sakit _hyung_," bisik Kris pelan. Suaranya tak mampu berteriak lagi. Suaranya habis hanya untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Changmin. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyentuhnya bahkan membobol lubangnya.

"Ssss … kau sempit Kris."

Desahan demi desahan mengalun bebas, kembali mengocok kejantanan Kris yang sedikit terlupakan Changmin kembali membuat Kris berteriak mendesahkan namanya. Keduanya bergerak panas mengalahkan ac yang berhembus dingin menyentuh kulit.

"Changmin …. Ah … _Hyung_ …. Ah.

"Sebentar lagi Kris," ujar Changmin semakin melajukan tempo sodokanya di lubang Kris. Sesekali di kecupnya dada Kris membuat satu dua kissmark di sana. Melupakan kalau ia tak boleh menorehkan noda apa pun di tubuh Kris.

"Hyuuuuunng …. Aaahhhhhh."

Cairan milik Kris keluar banyak saat _namja_ brunett itu sampai puncaknya. Napasnya turun naik dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam nikmat merasakan sebuah rasa aneh yang menyenangkan. Salivanya mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya.

Changmin masih meneruskan pekerjaannya, semakin dalam menyodok titik kenikmatan Kris. Menyeringai saat kejantanan Kris yang tertidur kembali bangun karena ulahnya.

"Tidak lagi, _hyung_." Kris meminta lemah saat Changmin semakin mempermainkan kejantanannya. Membuat perutnya terasa tidak nyaman seakan kejantanan milik Changmin mencapai isi perutnya. Klimaks pertamanya sebagai _uke _seorang Shim Changmin menguras habis tenaagnya apa lagi dengan pemberontakan yang dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"Ah … ah _… jebal,_ _hyung_."

Changmin menggeleng pelan, "bersama Kris," ujar Changmin saat Kris memintanya melepaskan jarinya yang menutup jalan keluar _namja_ itu. Changmin menutar paksa tubuh Kris dengan kejantantanya masih berada di dalam membuat titik Kris tersentuh lebih dalam.

"Aggghhhhhh Kris/Changmin _Hyung_."

Changmin melepaskan jarinya saat dirinya juga sampai, menyemburkan semua cairan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kris. Bahkan tampak aliran yang turun karena banyakanya cairan tersebut. Sedangkan Kris memuntahkan Cairanya ke karpet di bawah mereka.

"Ah, hah … ini menyenangkan Kris. Kau benar-benar hebat," ujar Changmin mengecup punggung Kris yang ambruk.

Tangan Changmin sepertinya tak bosan bermain saat ia kembali mengocok kejantanan Kris dari belakang.

"Sudah _hyung_, aku lelah."

Changmin menjilat leher jenjang Kris dengan pelan merasakan kalau sepertinya Kris akan bermain lagi dengannya. Changmin memasukkan jari tangannya ke mulut Kris membiarkan lidah _namja_ itu menjilatinya.

"Kau kalah dan itu artinya kau menjadi milikku, asal kau tahu aku tak akan cukup hanya dengan satu ronde bukan?" bisik Changmin seduktif di telinga Kris.

Kris menjedukkan kepalanya pada lantai, saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang masih berada di dalam lubangnya membesar. Dan itu artinya ronde lainnya akan dimulai. Dengan kata lain neraka untuk lubangnya yang sudah sakit dan mungkin akan semakin sakit.

"Nanti akan kukatakan pada Suho, kau akan menghabiskan liburanmu di kamarku, Kris." Changmin menggendong Kris menuju kamarnya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Menyeringai saat _namja_ yang kini tergolek lemah di ranjangnya dan menatapnya sayu.

Siapa sangka kalau seorang Kris sang _duizzang_ EXO-M bisa menarik minat _magnae_ DB5K sejauh ini, membuat Changmin menjilat bibirnya tak sabar menikmati hari-harinya bersama seseorang yang akan mengisi hidupnya mulai hari ini.

"Kau milikku mulai hari ini, Wu Yi Fan."

_Blam_

Pintu kamar sang magnae DB5K itu pun tertutup sempurna dengan pengiring desahan yang terdengar tak lama sesudahnya. Berdoa kalau sang _duizzang_ EXO-M itu masih bisa pulang dengan tubuh utuh kembali ke China.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ok. no other coments :D

please tell me something about it

REVIEW PLEASE

Regard

Mizu


End file.
